


True love never did run smoothly

by summerof16



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, canon compliant if you squint, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerof16/pseuds/summerof16
Summary: Sif freezes when Loki shows up again
Relationships: Loki/Sif, Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	True love never did run smoothly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> Here's another attempt at poetry. I hope you like it

I freeze.  
The sight of your familiar features  
Wrenches our loss to the forefront of my mind.   
The slant of your shoulders, the stretch of your limbs  
Once familiar and lost is now returned. 

Visions of grass blossom,  
Revealing the fields that wound about us  
And gave our fantasies a canvas, once upon a time.  
It was a time when the wildflowers glittered  
like the mischief in your eyes,  
When the wind howled like flying daggers  
as we danced among the plains,  
When time and words and decisions  
had not yet stolen you away.

It was different then (as were many things).  
The days rose higher and nights plunged deeper  
Both thrumming with vitality.   
Only in the aftermath, in your keen absence,  
Did I see our fires had waned,   
And only buried embers remained. 

I breathed your name in the darkness  
Whispering to the void within  
That it need not consume what little joy was left,  
Especially when all things wore your face.  
I tried to soothe it with promises.  
Promises of seeking joy elsewhere,  
And hunting distractions doggedly,  
ceasing only when wolves devour the moon.  
But despite my valiant efforts,   
Respite was not to be found. 

I gape at you now,  
As you stand tall,   
your eyes darting around.  
(Un)seeing. (Un)afraid.   
All traces of softness have fled  
As shadows haunt your cheeks. 

I whisper your name in wonder   
A benediction so strange it tastes of blood  
But though the metal burns my tongue  
there's a sweetness to it still.

You turn then, an ear cocked,  
(Un)believing.   
(Un)altered.  
Unambiguously _you_. 

Only now, with your eyes wide and fixed upon me  
With the hesitant, hopeful tug of your lips  
which mirrors my own,  
Does the ice crack, and embers glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please drop a comment if you have a minute to spare, I would love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Have a lovely day


End file.
